Misery Loves Company
by SilverOrbs13
Summary: Hermione doesn't have such a miserable Christmas after all


A lone snowflake fell, softly, slowly. It tumbled and twisted, winding its way to kiss Hermione's cheek. There she sat, lonely as the snowflake, on a bench lit only by the burnt umber flow of the lamppost nearby. She sighed and hugged her coat close to her. Oh, to be lonely at Christmas. An icicle of sorrow escaped from her eye, gliding down her blushed cheek. A couple ran past her, their nimble, delicate fingers wrapped tightly around hot chocolates. Hermione glared at them as the snowflake's friend landed on her eyelashes and she fluttered it away. Her freckled cheeks were rosy as more snowflakes caressed them and she shivered as a chill racked her body.

"You have something there," the boy pointed to his girlfriend's lip. She gave an embarrassed giggle and wiped at her lips.

"Gone?" The boy shook his head, snowflakes falling from his midnight locks.

"Let me," he said and leaned in to kiss her.

"Eugh," Hermione groaned bitterly. The couple giggled to each other and hurried off, ready to sit by the fireplace and fall asleep side by side.

"Couples, eh? They make me sick," a voice shook Hermione out of her reverie and she turned to see an angel behind her. Or that's what Malfoy could've been mistaken for, with his pale skin and white-blonde hair.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione turned to face forward once more.

"Misery loves company," Malfoy stated and sat down beside her.

"I'm not miserable," Hermione grumble miserably. Malfoy laughed, seeming genuinely amused.

"Oh yeah? Why you sitting by yourself then? Where's your entourage?" Hermione looked at him. She shook her head and turned away once more. A group of four flashed in her mind. A ginger-haired girl glided across ice like a flash past the fairy lights and Christmas tree. Her boyfriend grinned sheepishly as he fell to his knees once more, his feet had barely brushed the floor. A girl with dirty blonde locks and a lavender scarf stumbled with her hands grasped tightly onto the sides of the rink, her boyfriend joined at the hip. Hermione had never received an invitation, it hadn't even been mentioned until she'd wanted to make plans and they were busy.

"They had plans," she said simply and shrugged.

"Plans? Without you?" Malfoy laughed and then realised he was laughing alone. Hermione's face was stony. "Don't feel sorry for yourself, Granger. You're not the only one alone on Christmas Eve. All of my friends are with their families."

"I guess we're lonely together." Malfoy nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we are," he paused for a moment. "Come on, on your feet." Hermione looked up at him incredulously.

"You must be barking if you think I'm going anywhere with you."

"Okay, fine. I'll just leave you to wallow in self-pity," the blonde stood and began to walk away. His boots crunched over to frost bitten grass as he wound his scarf tighter around his neck. Suddenly, a hand grasped his own and pulled him forward.

"Where are we going, then?" Hermione smirked at him.

Soon, after walking down a long, twisted path and a bit grumbling about the cold, the pair reached their destination.

"Ta da!" Malfoy held his hands out.

"What am I looking at?" Hermione asked.

"This!" Malfoy exclaimed, as if to say 'duh!'

"It's a tree."

"A very big tree." Hermione's face remained indifferent.

"I'm not surprised you don't have a girlfriend if a plant is all they get for Christmas." Malfoy rolled his eyes and whispered an incantation under his breath. One by one, a small fairy light lit up the tree, twirling all the way up the tree towering above them until a snowflake shook slightly and lit with the light of a thousand stars. Hermione's breath caught in the back of her throat.

One foot in front of the other, she stepped across the icing sugar-dusted ground. There, a little creature sat. Its iridescent skin glowed a light blue and its translucent wings fluttered softly. Ballet shoes with pearl ribbons intertwined up the fairy's alabaster leg, stopping only at her knee. A lace dress clung to her skin, fitting her flawless curves. Her round, lightly coloured eyes were large and full of life. She had a little button nose, pink, plump lips and cheekbones that could cut glass. She was the epitome of beauty and it took Hermione's breath away.

"Beautiful," she whispered.

"Yeah," he said and Hermione looked back at him only to find he wasn't looking at the tree. She turned her face away as her cheeks blushed crimson. Walking over to him, she couldn't help but smile.

"I think we need to warm up a bit," she said and dragged him away.

They sat across from each other in the pub, hands wrapped tightly around the mugs of their hot chocolate as they talked animatedly. It was strange because it didn't feel strange, for either of them. They both felt comfortable in each other's company.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you've actually made my evening a whole lot better, Malfoy," she smiled at him over the top of her steaming beverage.

"You've been tolerable," Malfoy smirked.

"I know that's the best compliment I'm getting out of you," Hermione giggled. The blonde raised his eyebrows in agreement. "I'm glad I'm tolerable. Working together has helped, I think." Just as Malfoy opened his mouth to reply, a foursome bustled through the door. They filled the quaint little pub with too loud laughter and annoying amusement. Malfoy glanced at Hermione's face, knowing the mask of indifference was hiding true hurt. Even Malfoy felt awful seeing her friends treat her this way.

"Granger, I know it's easier said than done, but forget them. You deserve way better," he bent his head to hers, speaking very close to her. She simply nodded, smiling at him. A booming voice made them jump apart.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, Hermione knowing that he actually meant 'what are you doing here with him'.

"Just sharing Christmas Eve with a friend of mine. Care to join us?" Hermione asked as Malfoy smirked behind his hand, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"Why are you with him?" Ginny asked.

"Can't a girl spend time with a friend? I mean, that's what you've been doing."

"That's different," Ginny defended.

"I knew she'd get jealous," Ron groaned.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here. And bloody right and all! My best friends failed to notify me about a lovely evening of skating and drinking, probably because Lavender was going with Ron and you're all couples," Hermione turned to Lavender. "I don't have a problem with you, I truly don't." Turning back to them, she sighed, "It pains me to know that you think so little of me that I would be irked if Lavender joined us. So, I'll be leaving you. Have a wonderful evening and a good day tomorrow. I don't think I'll be joining you," and with that, she grabbed Malfoy out of his seat and dragged them out of the door.

Hermione's petite patent shoes pattered on the pavement as they walked slowly down the path. The snow continued to fall slowly and she looked up, snowflakes greeting her face like an old friend. She smiled softly. At the same time, Malfoy released a bark of laughter. "That wasn't how I expected the rest of our evening to end." Hermione smiled, then thought.

"It doesn't have to end this way. Do you want to come back to mine?" she turned to face him, eyes wide and wary. He nodded slowly, his mouth turning into a lopsided grin.

"Sod it, why not?"

Back at Hermione's flat, they sat on the sofa as muggle songs played quietly in the background. Their silhouettes danced on the wall behind them as they were lit by candlelight.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?" Hermione asked quietly. When Malfoy shook his head, she said, "Would you like to stay here?" A delicate finger ran around the edge of her third glass of wine, her eyelashes a shield to her eyes as she looked down. Malfoy moved closer and set both of their wine glasses on Hermione's coffee table.

"Yeah," he murmured. "I'd like that," and with that, he ran his rough, calloused hand across her smooth cheek and captured her mouth with his own. Their lips moved in unison, slowly and soft. Soon, her hands were running through his golden locks and his were travelling up her clothed thigh. They broke apart, smiling like school children. This was wrong, but oh, so right.

"Dance with me," the intoxicated blonde said. He pulled her to her feet, grabbed her hands in his and swayed slightly. The music continued to play slowly in the background. The moved to their own beat, breathing deeply, bodies moving slowly. Hermione's bruised lips stretched into a slight smile. She moved in closer, her fingertips brushing the insides of his wrists. Her fingers kissed his skin, working up his arms slowly. She caressed his shoulders and squeezed lightly and then brushed his collar bones. Slowly, occasionally catching his eye, she undid his top button. Malfoy's eyes didn't stray from her, he was mesmerised as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt until it was completely open. She leaned in to him, her fingers brushing against the top of his trousers. She moved her hands up his heaving chest painfully slowly, as if purposely torturing him. He finished the job for her, shrugging his top to the floor. It lay at their feet.

Hermione's gaze danced over his mark. He shouldn't be ashamed of it anymore, he was no longer that scared teenager. She looked up at him, biting her lip nervously, then brushed her hands over his bare chest again. She kissed his alabaster skin, sweat teasing her taste buds. She kissed him whilst unbuckling his belt and dropping it on top of his shirt. Soon, all that was left was his boxers.

"Hey that's not fair," Malfoy growled, pulling Hermione to him. She giggled into his neck, his musty scent caressing her nose. She stepped back and threw her jumper to the ground.

"Better?" She smirked.

"A little," Malfoy pulled her to him, his hands brushing the skin under her top. She grabbed his hand, pulled her towards her bedroom. Just as she turned the door knob, she spun her around.

"Merry Christmas, Granger," his eyes glancing to the clock on the kitchen counter.

"Merry Christmas, Malfoy," and with that, she pulled him into her room and closed the door behind them.


End file.
